


Stormy Nights

by saltysamuel



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic, Domestic af, Fluff, Other, ghostbusters hell yeah, peter is a lil sick, protect peter please, pure fucking fluff, sorry if the formatting is shit i tried, stephen and tony are GAY, tony tries not to swear around his son (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysamuel/pseuds/saltysamuel
Summary: its storming out and peter is a scared boy





	Stormy Nights

Stephen had been resting in bed with his lover, Tony, when the storm started. It was pouring to the extremes, rain was plopping onto the ground fiercely and with reckless abandon. Thunder crackled deeply in the night sky, roaring like a lion. It would have been almost pitch black in their room, if not for the small light from the lamp sitting on the dresser beside the lovers’ bed. Stephen was reading a book quietly beside the lamp, while Tony was snoring (very loudly), Stephen didn’t mind, but god he was so loud sometimes. Neither Stephen nor Tony really cared much about the thunder, it was actually pretty calming to Stephen while he read, and it didn’t disturb Tony’s sleep.

Suddenly, the lamp at the bedside table went out at the same time as a large and loud crack of thunder could be heard from outside. This came as a shock to Stephen, usually with storms like this they would just pass over and not affect anything much.

A form of something along the lines of a yelp and a scream was heard from about a room or two down the hallway from Stephen and Tony’s room. Stephen jumped slightly at the sudden noise, clearly worried. Stephen gently closed the book he was reading, setting it on the bedside table. He quietly shuffled to get out of bed, while also trying not to wake Tony up. But Stephen’s attempts had failed, as Tony had made a noise that was a mix between a snore and some sort of word that Stephen couldn’t understand.

“Why the hell are you up, it’s like 12 am,” Tony grunted sitting up, clearly irritated by getting woken up.

“Well if you couldn’t hear from just now, there was a scream heard from the house, but since you were snoring so loudly you probably couldn’t hear over yourself,” Stephen remarked sharply, crossing his arms as he stood up.

Tony sighed, “Since you already woke me up, I might as well go investigate with you.” Tony added a hint of sarcasm on the word ‘investigate’ just to show his annoyance.

Stephen rolled his eyes while Tony grumpily pulled himself out of bed,  
grumbling to himself. Tony slipped on his slippers and scuffled over by Stephen.

“Let’s go then,” Stephen sighed quietly while opening the door to their bedroom and walking out with Tony.

Tony and Stephen walked slowly down their house’s hallway, quietly conversating along the way to their eventual destination. Stephen stopped in front a room with light peeking out from the cracks of the door. It was Peter’s room, and unless there was some sort of criminal in their house, there couldn’t have been anyone else who would be scream-yelping at 12 am.

Stephen turned to Tony, “Should I knock?” He asked quietly.

Tony shrugged carelessly, “I mean it’s 12 am but go ahead.”

Stephen turned back to the door of Peter’s room, inhaled, and then knocked quietly and immediately opening the door slowly peeking in through the open door.

“Peter?” Stephen whispered loudly enough so that if Peter were awake, he could hear him.

Peter’s head shot up as soon as Stephen had said his name, with his eyes widened. Fear was spread across Peter’s face, he was shaking quietly on his bed, the light from his laptop in front of him illuminating on his face.

Tony popped out from behind Stephen, “Kid, are you okay?”

Peter had blinked about 5 times before responding, “What- I-I’m fine-”

“You don’t look very fine,” Stephen interrupted.

Peter shrugged tiredly and brought his knees up to his chest and breathed out, “Well I guess you guys heard me, but- I guess I just got scared because- well, the power just went out for a bit, and the thunder was loud too-”

While Peter was talking, both Stephen and Tony had moved closer to his bed. Tony had sat on Peter’s bed, and Stephen was standing by both of them. Peter looked exhausted, his hair was a mess and he was clearly wearing his ‘work’ clothes, in which those clothes were a pair of loose sweatpants and a large baggy red t-shirt. The light in Peter’s room was almost blinding, because he had both his bedside lamp, and the lamp for his whole room on.

Something was off about Peter though, his voice sounded nasally, and his nose looked a little red. He looked tired and weak, his sentences were said slowly and roughly, something really was off.

“So you’re saying that the thunder scared you,” Stephen said.

“Well- uhm, yeah,” Peter mumbled.

Tony sighed, “Were you watching those sh- crappy horror videos again?”

Peter seemed offended by Tony’s statement, “They’re not crappy!”

“Yeah, yeah, just answer my question kid.”

“I mean, I was but-” Peter stammered.

“I knew it,” Tony said with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Excuse me, but what kind of ‘horror stuff’ are we talking about?” Stephen asked while making physical air quote signs with his hands.

Tony turned to face Stephen, “Peter has a thing for watching some horror s- crap on his laptop, usually late at night for some reason.”

Stephen hummed softly, “I see.”

“Well I was working on school work before this too!-” Peter retaliated.

“You could have worked on those things in the morning, Peter.” Tony deadpanned.

Peter looked like he was going to reply, but he didn’t say anything and just looked down at his feet.

“Okay, listen kid,” Tony said, “Me and your father might not be scared by storms like this, I know you are since you’ve already told us, but you could have told us earlier, you know you can trust us.”

“Yes he’s right,” Stephen replied and sat down next to Peter.

Peter sniffled, “Thanks dad, thanks pops.”

“It’s nothing kid,” Tony said, smiling.

Stephen nodded, and then felt Peter’s forehead. Peter blinked in confusion at his father’s sudden action.

“Peter, you’re burning up,” Stephen stated.

Peter shrugged nonchalantly, “It’s not too bad.”

Tony stood up, “You know what, I got an idea.”

Both Peter and Stephen looked up to see what exactly Tony was up to.

“Come on you guys,” Tony leaded the two out of Peter’s room.

Stephen stood and helped Peter out of bed, smiling kindly while doing so. They both stepped out of the room to follow Tony, wherever he was going. Tony walked down to the living room of their house, the scuff of his slippers mocking the rhythm of the pattering rain outside.

They eventually reached the living room, Tony finally coming to a stop.

“Okay just wait here on the couch, I’ll be back,” Tony clapped while speaking, walking into the kitchen.

Peter flopped down onto the couch tiredly while Stephen sat next to him. Peter stretched tiredly while Stephen waited for Tony to come back from whatever the hell he was doing.

Tony came back into the living room, somehow holding three cups of something, and a bowl of popcorn. He placed the cups and the bowl onto the coffee table by the couch and sat down next to Stephen.

“Okay what movie should we watch to pass the time?” Tony asked.

“Oh! Ghostbusters! We should watch Ghostbusters!” Peter exclaimed cheerfully.

“Alright, alright,” Tony chuckled, flicking through various movies to find Ghostbusters.

Finally, Tony had found Ghostbusters and clicked play, starting the movie. He placed the remote down on the table, sitting back and getting ready for the film. Stephen sipped the hot chocolate that was had made for the three of them, and held Tony’s hand smiling. Tony smiled back, and looked over at Peter who was stuffing his face with popcorn already. Tony laughed quietly in amusement, while Stephen snorted.

Tony leaned over and whispered to Stephen, “He’s such a nerd, but he’s our nerd right?”

“Says you, but you’re right,” Stephen replied.

Tony rolled his eyes dismissively, cracking a smile.

“Well I guess the rain really did help us bond a little,” Stephen stated, pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> im screaming this took so long and im proud of it  
> hmu at my tumblr http://venus--wenus.tumblr.com/


End file.
